elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Visibility
Prerequisites: None Faction: N/A Quest giver: Diram Serethi Reward: Free sleeping in Aleswell's Inn Background Information A side quest which you are able to start in more than one way. You can either stumble upon Aleswell, or talk to Malene of the Roxey Inn down the road, whom speaks briefly of the town and its problems. Walkthrough When you come to Aleswell, the whole town seems to be dead, but if you walk through it, suddenly a voice talks to you, telling you that everybody in the town is invisible. The voice, which belongs to Diram Serethi, thinks that a mage named Ancotar is responsible for that. You should look for him in the ruins of Fort Caractacus nearby. Beware of invisible wild animals such as rats, wolves and mountain lions on your way there. When you get there, you realise that Ancotar is invisible too. He doesn't even know about the problems his new spell created in the village, so he gives you a scroll to make the people of Aleswell visible again. You should use this scroll inside of the town, and Diram Serethi, who owns an inn, will let you sleep in his inn for free forever. Note: If you don't use the scroll inside of the town, you'll get another one, but if you waste that one too, you won't get a third. Diram Serethi would not be happy about that. Also note: Upon using the scroll, your luck will be damaged unless you keep talking to Ancotar about the reverse invisibility spell, whereby he will give you Ancotar's Ring of Protection to protect you when using the spell. You may have to raise his disposition before he will do this, however. If you don't use the ring, remedy this by using an altar in one of the chapels. You will not be able to use the altar if you have committed crimes, you must pray at any of the Way Shrines to free you of your sins. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : I've spoken with Diram Serethi of Aleswell, though I haven't actually seen him. He's explained that all of the residents are invisible; he suspects a wizard named Ancotar is to blame. I should look for Ancotar in the ruins of Fort Caractacus. After approaching Ancotar: : I've talked to Ancotar, who was unaware of the effect his magic had on the people of Aleswell. He's given me a scroll that should reverse the effects; I need to return to Aleswell to restore its residents. If you speak further to Ancotar about the reverse invisibility spell: : Ancotar gave me a ring and suggested I wear it while casting the Reverse Invisibility scroll, to protect me from any side effects. He didn't mention what those side effects might be. After successfully using the scroll: : I've used the scroll Ancotar gave me, and the people of Aleswell are once again visible. Diram Serethi would probably like to congratulate me on my success. Once you've spoken to Diram again: : Diram Serethi thanked me for helping him, and offered me free lodging in Aleswell whenever I'm in the area. Category:Quests Category:Side quests